The present invention relates to light bulbs; more system for the filament(s) contained within light bulbs.
Miniature light bulbs come with a variety of designs; however, the lower the current ratings, the more delicate the filament and consequently, the more susceptible the filament is to vibration or shock. Such vibration or shock causes lamp filaments to break and thus render the lamp useless.
There is therefore a need in the art to provide a lamp filament dampening system which greatly reduces the sensitivity of the filament within the lamp to vibration or shock.